The Bet
by 80Kitty59
Summary: The two stepped up to two different lanes at the shooting range, but before Lal could start to shoot Colonnello stopped her. "Hey Lal, how about we make a bet, kora?" ColonelloXLal Oneshot


**Hey there guys! This is just some random story that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, but I am grateful to it for getting me out of my writer's block! I hope you guys like it because it kept me up all night!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the characters.**

* * *

When pale pink eyes opened to bright light streaming in through the windows, the owner simply just rolled over to go back to sleep. However, that hope went down in flames minutes later when her bedroom doors burst open and Luce waltzed in smiling, not caring one bit that Lal could pull out the gun that was currently residing under her pillow and gladly use it.

Luce just hummed happily as she danced across the room to plop onto Lal's bed. "Lal, get up!" When the woman laying on the bed didn't move Luce tried again. "Come on Lal! It's past eight, if you sleep any longer you'll end up being grouchy and shooting someone, again."

Once again she got no reaction which made her pout slightly before she smirked evilly (she's been spending way to much time with Reborn) and leaned down to whisper in Lal's ear, "Oh Lally-chan if you don't get up I'm going to get Colonnello to come get you up. I bet he would just love to see you in your pajamas again."

That made her shoot up, almost hitting Luce's head in the process, blushing like made. considering she only slept in a tank top and underwear she didn't want her ex-student anywhere near her. "I'm up!" Luce smiled happily as Lal half heartily glared at her. Luce was one of those people you can never really be made at, just slightly annoyed with. "What do you want Luce? I didn't get in from my mission until almost three this morning."

Luce's smile grew as she answered, "Fon cooked breakfast this morning and he made your favourite." Lal's eyes lit up at that. Luce just started laughing as the other woman jumped out of bed and started to get dressed. Once Lal was decent they exited the room, Lal turning to lock the door. She knew that if anyone in this house really wanted into her room a simple lock wouldn't stop them but it made Lal feel better.

They finally made it to the kitchen and took their respective places at the small table that was places in the corner of the room. Looking around she noticed everyone but Viper was up but that was normal as Viper would sleep until noon at the earliest. It was strange to think but to the rest of the world the people in this room was held in awe, respected where ever they went for they were the Arcobaleno, the strongest eight at that they do. But to Lal everyone here was nothing but family.

"Oh Lally, we love you too." A slightly sarcastic voice said from across the table.

She just glared at the speaker and snapped, "Stay out of my head Reborn, it's to early in the morning for your crap!" Which just made him smirk and pull his fedora down to cove his eyes. Lal continued to glare at the fedora wearing man until Fon come over with her breakfast. She smiled at him, the easy-going man smiling back.

Digging into her food like a man who hadn't eaten in days, she almost didn't notice her companions strange behavior. Almost.

Fon kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, a small smile on his lips. Verde wouldn't stop looking up from his notes to study her before leaning back over his notepad to take more notes. Reborn was...well Reborn was being Reborn, he had his 'I know something you don't know' grin on. Skull was just staring at her before she caught him and glared, making him jump and look at him food. Colonnello was strangely quite, he was just looking at his coffee cup, looking as if he was lost in his own head. Luce was the one that scared her though. The raven-haired woman was openly staring at Lal, smiling a smile that made Lal want to leave the country for a very long time.

Lal almost dropped her fork when she heard the door to the kitchen open and Viper walked in of her own free will before noon. She nearly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Deciding to ignore everyone's weird behavior, Lal just finished her food before sitting back with her coffee in her hands and a content sigh on her lips. It was only then that she noticed money being passed under the table to Viper.

Normally she would be the first to lay down money on something, but seeing as she had no idea what they were betting on, she was growing annoyed. Suddenly she slammed her empty coffee mug on the table, causing everyone (expect Reborn) to jump slightly. Her only reaction was to growl at Colonnelo. "Idiot get up, we're going training."

He didn't even bat an eyelash at her harsh tone. He just got up, put his dishes in the sink and walked over to her. Lal noticed that he not once met her eyes.

Reborn smirked again before telling the blonde, "Good luck, you're going to need it with her attitude." Which just confused her. She wasn't in that bad of a mood, it's not like she felt like killing her ex-student, she just wanted to vent some frustration which came in the form of beating him half to death.

So she settled on glaring at the hitman before pulling the blonde away. As she turned to the door she caught a last look at Luce and winced softly. Last time Luce had smiled at her like that she had ended up in a dress.

Out at the training area, the two of them relaxed slightly. Colonnello was finally pulled from his thoughts as Lal kicked him, telling him to start his warm ups. Ex-teacher and student went through the warm ups that was engraved into their brains after years of doing it. Their bodies moving by themselves, leaving them free to think or in Lal's case worry.

Even though she would more likely have teeth pulled than admit it she was worried about Colonnello. She had never seen him this distracted before. Before she even realized it they were both warm and ready to start their sparing session. They walked up to where they were facing each other and out of nowhere Lal swung a punch aimed at Colonnello's face, which he easily avoided. He threw a series of punches to Lal's stomach, none of them made it.

It wasn't more than five minutes before one of Lal's hit landed and she snapped. "Damn it Colonnello! Get your head out of the clouds! We're here to train, not daydream!" Thanks to her using her drill sargent voice, Colonnello back straitened and he said "Yes ma'am!" before he even noticed what she said.

Colonnelo chuckled. "I guess old habits die-hard, kora." He gave her a long look and broke into a grin. "Was that me, or was that concern in your voice, kora?

Lal fought a blush as the words left his mouth. "Of course not!" she lied. "Tch, looking at you makes me want to shoot you but since Luce will kill he for getting unnecessary blood on the training grounds I'm going to the range." As she turned to walk away he just followed her, walking silentlly behind her. She caught him wiping his hands on his pants as if he was. Sending him a quizzical look, he just smiled at he, yet something still seemed off.

As they reached the door of the indoor shooting range, Colonnello opened it before she could, ushering her ahead of him. He smiled at the small blush that covered Lal's cheeks but didn't say anything. Lal picked out a slandered 4mm handgun to start with. A look of total surprise crossed her face briefly as she saw Colonnello grab the same thing.

The two stepped up to two different lanes but before Lal could start Colonnello stopped her. "Hey Lal, how about we make a bet, kora?"

Lal gave him a look of disbelief. This idiot knew that this gun wasn't one of his strong points, right? "You're on. Loser is the other's slave for a month." She smirked, thinking of what embarrassing things she was going to make him do. Hm, how would he look in a tutu...

"Fine, kora." Was all he said as they took their places and started shooting. Once both of their clips were empty, they pulled in the targets and Lal won like she expected. Colonello just stood there as she laughed. "Double or nothing this time, kora." He said out of nowhere. "Only this time," she didn't like the look in his eyes she he took a deep breath,"you have to marry me if I win, kora."

Lal froze as those words left his mouth. She had a flash back to all those times he had said that one day she would be his wife when he was her student, but more importantly she remembered this morning. Everyone's strange behavior (again except Reborn) and the money being exchanged.

She knew the two of them had a strange relationship. They weren't together necessarily but he did steal kisses every chance he got, most of the time she even let him get away with it, waking up in each other's beds after a long night of drinking, and those moments when she couldn't help but realize that she loved him, just not being able to express it right.

Her mouth was dry as she replied, "Fine if we're play for something that big if I win you can never again say kora."

Colonnello's eyes grew wide in panic before determination set back in. Taking a deep breath, he winced as he said, "Deal, kora."

They reloaded their weapons and once again took their places. With no hesitation Lal began shooting, feeling good about this round. She finished at the same time as Colonnello did. She glance at him and she noticed he wore a worried expression.

When the targets were in their hands Lal smirked at hers. All of the shots were in a close cluster right where the eyes would be. Glancing at Colonnello's she felt her stomach drop in disappointment. There was only one hole in Colonnelo's target in the center of the forehead.

Walking up to him, she grabbed his collar and proceeded to slap him multiple times. After she finished she pulled his face closer to hers a hissed out, "I know I taught you better than this you idiot!" His facial expression was sheer disbelief.

After a moment he seemed to snap out of his trance and he grabbed her face, both hands cupping her cheeks and pulled her lips to his.

Shocked at the sudden movement, it took her a second to process what was happening. When she did, she responded to the kiss, wanting to show him he was not the dominate one. Sneaking her tongue into his mouth she began to explore the new territory, but before she could get far his tounge attacked hers. As they battled, Colonnello grabbed her by the hips, picked her up and placed her on the gun counter without braking the kiss.

Her hands weaved themselves into his soft blonde locks as he monvered himself between her legs so he could deepen the kiss. Not once did they cease the fight for daminace before they had to break off for air, his mouth still not leaving her as his mouth traled along her jaw and down her neck.

"Colonnello what th-" She was cut off she she felt him bite her neck lightly. Since when had her neck been so sensitive?

"I suggest you look at the results carefully this time, kora." He said as he trailed his mouth back up her neck to end at her ear. Staring down at his target she still only saw one hole, but something seemed off about it.

Her eyes widened as she compared the hole to the ones on her target. She was right, the hole was to big to be a normal shot...no it's impossible. She pulled back and when she saw his smirk she knew she was right. All of his bullets had gone through the same hole.

Colonnello detached himself from her hold and as he went down on one knee he pulled a small black box out of his back pocket. He opened it so she could see a silver ring with small diamonds surrounding a oval stone that was light blue, almost the same shad as their flames. "Lal Mirch, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me? Like I've dreamed about since I first become your student?"

As she looked down at her ex-student, her best friend and her now fiancée she found her eyes wet. She blushed and looked away before saying, "Well you did win the bet didn't you?" Her blush intensified at the she size of his smile. He sprung up and kissed her again, slipping the ring onto her left index finger.

Breaking the kiss, he grabbed her right hand and dragged her out of the building. As the house came into view, Lal saw everyone waiting outside doing various things. Reborn was the first one they reached and he had a smirk on his lips like always. "It's always nice to know my tor- I mean tutoring paidoff."

Lal almost laughed. Of course Colonnello get Reborn to help him! "Yes it did, kora! And for that I'll see you at the wedding as the best man, kora." Everyone was silent after he said that. For once the smirk fell off Reborn's face. It wasn't exactly a look of surprize but it was as close as anyone would get with the world's greatest hitman.

As they continued to the house Colonnello leaned down and whispered to her, "You know he's almost as much of a spartan teacher as you, kora?" At her glare, he laughed. "I said almost, kora." That made her blush and glare more, but the small smile on her lips wrecked the look she wanted.

Fon and Viper were sitting on the grass cross-legged, most likely meditating. Fon stood, smiling at the couple. "I hope you the best happiness my friends." Colonnello smiled back and Lal gave a nod of appreciation. Viper didn't say anything , she just sat there grumbling about the price of a wedding.

The two reached Verde and the green haired man glanced up from his ever present notepad. His eyes traveled between the two and lingered on their intertwined hands. He opened his mouth but Lal glared and said, "No Verde. You can not experiment on our future kids." Verde began to write again and just walked away saying nothing.

Lal looked at Colonnello only to see a shit-eating grin on his face. "What are you smiling about idiot?" She asked, slapping on the back of the head.

He just looked at her with love shining in his eyes and leaned down to kiss her quickly. Standing up straight he said, "You wants kids, kora."

Wanting to leave that topic alone for the moment, she was thankful for the first time in her life for Skull. "Colonnello-sempi may be marring Lal-sempi, but I, the great Skull, am still greater!" He began to try an evil laugh but ended up just running to hide behind Luce when the happy couple pulled guns out of nowhere and aimed at him.

"What was that Lacky, kora?" Luce just gave them a look and they slowly put their weapons away. As soon as they were away, the two got glomped, almost knocking them over. "I'm so happy for you two! I knew you would get together!" Luce yelled happily in their ears loud enough to make them wince.

Pulling back, Luce began to usher them into the house, gushing about wedding plans. She sat them down at the table that was littered with magazines. Luce looked at Lal, giving her the same smile she had when Lal had left this morning while handing her one of the many magazines.

Looking down Lal paled at what she saw.

Wedding dresses.

* * *

**So? Help me out and tell me how you like it! **


End file.
